Ni sain ni sauf
by Leptitloir
Summary: "Du sable qui glisse et qui s'envole. Un château qui s'effondre au moindre coup de vent. Et les cartes s'étalent au sol. Et il n'y a plus rien. Il fait si froid entre tes doigts." Risque de spoil chapitre 59


Hey !

J'ai écrit ça il y a un moment, déjà, avant de commencer à retravailler le dernier chapitre posté de « L'autre garçon ». Ça trainait sur mon ordi, et comme j'aimais bien, j'ai arrangé le tout pour le poster. C'est assez loin de ce que je fais d'habitude, ça ressemble plus à un amas de sentiments à peu près structurés qu'à une histoire. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Merci de passer par-là, et bonne lecture ! :3

xoxoxox

Ni sain ni sauf

Je me souviens, la main que tu tendais. Je me souviens, ton sourire assuré, rassurant. Arrogant. Les bras croisés sur ton torse quand je t'agaçais. Ton regard piqué d'étoiles et de curiosité. Et les heures passées à l'orphelinat où tu m'observais. Une bête curieuse pour un noble respecté.

Nous étions sains et saufs, là-bas. Aucun danger pour nous, à Fiana.

J'aurais dû refuser tes doigts.

Je me souviens de la lumière que tu dégageais. Tu m'aveuglais. Tu brûlais les iris que je m'évertuais à cacher. Des années de travail foutues en l'air, le jour où tu les as dégagés. Et pourtant je ne te détestais pas.

Pas assez pour te rejeter, en tout cas.

Et la lumière t'a consumé.

Je me souviens du piano qui chantait sous tes doigts. Tu jouais, tu laissais sur les touches quelques accords légers. Tu y imposais ta loi. Tu t'évadais, et tu m'emmenais. On s'échappait là où personne ne pouvait nous rattraper, ni les gamins, ni tes aînés.

Et il t'agaçait, hein, l'autodidacte à ton niveau.

Mais ta mort a muselé le piano.

Sain et sauf, sans moi tu le serais. Je n'étais pas si doué que ça, tu vois ? Je n'ai même pas pu te protéger. Mauvais valet.

Et ta lumière, celle qui m'enveloppait, je te l'ai volée. Je l'ai avalée, et il n'en reste rien.  
Et ta main, elle était si froide dans la mienne.

Je me souviens de tes discours, tes tirades de noble chevalier. De ta détermination qui irradiait, transpirait jusque dans tes gestes quand tu t'emportais. De cette rage de vivre au fond de tes entrailles, ce besoin de prouver ta valeur. Un Nightray, peut-être. Un noble fier, enorgueilli, mais plus valeureux encore. Je me souviens de ton bras tendu, l'épée noire levée en étendard. Celle que tu brandissais dans l'élan de tes grands serments.

Et tout ce sang autour de toi, un étang. Je fermais les yeux, sans pouvoir le faire disparaitre. Sans pouvoir l'effacer, comme les ombres qui flottaient.

Ton rire assuré, presque arrogant, ton regard perçant. L'énergie qui t'animait, qui débordait. Même tes cauchemars n'auraient su l'étouffer.

Mais tu ne respirais plus. Tu ne bougeais plus. Et ta main froide, si froide.

Et les étoiles se sont éteintes. Il ne reste plus que les lucioles dans mes yeux.

Et tu as disparu pour toujours.

Tu es venu me chercher, pourtant. De quel droit m'as-tu abandonné ? C'est tout ce qu'elles valent, tes promesses ? De belles paroles de lâche que la mort suffit à emporter ? Des souvenirs qui s'effritent entre mes doigts au moment où je lâche les tiens ? C'est tout ?

Du sable qui glisse et qui s'envole. Un château qui s'effondre au moindre coup de vent. Et les cartes s'étalent au sol. Et il n'y a plus rien.

Tu étais tellement fort, pourtant. Alors j'y ai cru. J'ai cru que je pouvais te suivre. Que tu m'illuminerais. Que tu me sauverais, peut-être. Tu brillais. Tu brillais si fort, Elliot. Tu semblais immortel. Un gamin comme toi, plein d'assurance, ça ne pouvait pas mourir. Tu triompherais des dangers, forcément. C'était inscrit sur ton sourire fier, dans tes iris glacés. Tu vaincrais. Peu importait qui, ou quoi, tu vaincrais.

Mais à quel prix ?

Tout est noir, maintenant. Et il ne reste rien. Les étoiles se sont éteintes. La musique dort sur le piano. Ta main est froide.

Et tu n'es ni sain, ni sauf.

xoxoxox

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu :3 N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les reviews !

Sur ce, je retourne bosser sur L'autre garçon !


End file.
